Seelein
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Seelein Ashby *'Race:' Leoman *'Birthplace:' Shambella Clanhouse. *'Current Residence:' CDSS Calaban *'Parents: Father: ' Calis ; Mother: Lasa *'Siblings:' Lars, male Renn, male' are her birth brothers. Many others, not necessarily the same mother and father. Leomans do not pair within the clan. All children are raised communally with recognition of one's birth parents. *'Birthdate:' June 3. 1991 (Earth equivalent.) *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 210 *'Build:' Medium, lightly curvy *'Marital status:' Firmly attached to Spaulding Ashby *'Description:' She wears fur. Her hair has a slightly wild look, slightly over shoulder length. Leomans are notoriously anti-clothing. Seelein has acquired a belt of clothing to get around the Earth prudes. *'Skin coloring:' Nut brown where is shows. *'Eyes:' amber *'Hair:' Tawny golden body, nut brown hair *'Routine Activities:' Exploring Earth, working with the Corp of Discovery, running her household. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Craft. Seelein has studied the Greyhawken version of Earth magic. She wears an Orb of the Mother in order to use her magic off of a planet. She has also taken up the practice of the Healer, and has gained skill in that profession. *'Financial Status:' Decent. Neither she or Spaulding is rolling in dough, but they have enough. *'Group Affiliations:' Warp Drive Project, Corp of Discovery, *'Personality:' Seelein is young. She is learning the ins and outs of magic and has picked up Molly Abba's craft. She is highly concerned with sex and getting sex, mainly from Spaulding. She is bouncy and energetic. Youth is wasted on the young. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Learn about Earth, grow old with her chosen mate. Raise kids one day. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None, young and unbroken. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that hate and distrust non Humans, she is one. *'Special Abilities:' Typical Leoman advantages in terms of body weapons and stealth. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Typical Leoman disadvantages like can't swim and a dislike of clothing. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Seelein is a daughter of the Shambella Clan of plains Leomans. She was one of the principles in a dimensional inversion to Earth H as a girl. She later returned to that world to help establish the rights of non-Human people (The Trial for Peoplehood 2009), and fell for a Human guy named Spaulding. She was working with Molly Abba on the Earth H problem. This is the world that Greyhawke Humans came from, and as a result the barriers are very weak between the two. She rehooked with Spaulding when Abba Eecreeana invited the Ashby family for a vacation. Seelein returned with the Ashbys to take up housekeeping with Spaulding. Seelein was on the first Earth Mission to Alpha Centari. A fact that did not sit well with some people. Her non Earth-WASP background came in handy with the very non WASP Kentari people who never even heard of Puritans or prudes. She observed things that the Americans were trying real hard to not see. *'Bureau-13 File:' She was one of the principles in the first dimensional inversion that made us truly aware of Greyhawke as a child. As an adult she is one of the people of the cutting edge of exploration. She is not seen on Earth much. Miscegenation looks to be one of her main hobbies. *'State Department File:' Seelein is not an agent of any Greyhawken nation. She is a private citizen of the Eyrian Empire in all respects and a permanent resident of the United States. She is also a member of the Corps of Discovery, an extra-national actor. She is not a State Department issue outside of her residence. *'CIA File' Neither an intelligence goal or agent. Not a CIA issue. We did ask her to inform us about Leomans in a general sense. She was openly informative. Category:CoD Category:Ashby Category:Greyhawke Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders Category:Characters Category:Magician